Marvel
Marvel is the minor antagonist from The Hunger Games, the first book of the trilogy of the same name. He is 17-year-old tribute from District 1, alongside with his district partner Glimmer. He was portrayed by Jack Quaid. Description Marvel is more skinny and tall than the rest of the Career Tributes who are more muscular and fit, probably due Cato's and Clove's military training in District 2. In the movie, he has short brown hair and green eyes. He is the second or third biggest tribute by size. He is even larger than Cato but probably not as strong or resourceful. Marvel is very skilled in throwing spears and uses this method to kill most of his victims. History Marvel comes from District 1 and has been training for his entire life to win the Hunger Games. At age 17, he obviously volunteers for the 74th Games and travels with his district partner Glimmer to to the Capitol. During the opening ceremonies, he and Glimmer wear bright and studded clothes, representing their district industry, luxury. During the training, Marvel shows a great and deadly skill of throwing spears in the gym. He soon joins other Career Tributes - Glimmer, Cato and Clove and spends much time with them, laughing at other tributes (like at the District 3 female and Peeta) when they show weakness. At the end, he receives a training score of 9. In the arena, he alliances with other Careers to kill the rest of tributes. In the Cornucopia bloodbath, he stabs the District 8 male to death with a kukri, kills the District 7 female with a spear and injuries some other tributes. Later, Marvel and the other Careers are joined by Peeta and, in the book, the District 3 male and the District 4 female as well. Together, they walk through the arena, killing other tributes. They chase Katniss up a tree and decide to wait under it until she comes down. However, she throws down tracker jackers nest, killing Glimmer and forcing Marvel and his partners to escape. They then return to their supplies at the Cornucopia. Marvel's last and most known victim is 12-year-old Rue from District 11 who gets caught into a net trap he set. When he throws a spear into her abdomen, Katniss shoots Marvel through the neck with an arrow. In the movie, Katniss manages to cut the net Rue is in before Marvel comes. He throws a spear at Katniss, but she dodges, causing it to hit Rue accidentally. Katniss then shoots him into the chest and Marvel dies. Gamemakers later use Marvel's eyes for one of their Wolf Mutts which has brown fur and is taller and skinnier than the rest. During the Victory Tour, Katniss learns Marvel's name, making her ashamed, as she hasn't known it before. He is the first tribute she really killed, so she feels uncomfortable to stand in front of his family in District 1. When Katniss is about to kill a turkey, she sees Marvel instead of the bird. Known victims * District 8 male - slashed throat and stabbed to death with a kukri (Cornucopia bloodbath) * District 7 female - stabbed with a spear (Cornucopia bloodbath) * Rue - stabbed with a spear Trivia * His name isn't mentioned until the second book, Catching Fire. * His name means "miracle". It is because children from District 1 have funny names. * He is the second or third biggest tribute by size. He is even larger than Cato but probably not as strong or resourceful. * Glimmer and he both receive training score of 9. They are also both killed by Katniss, although Glimmer actually dies due tracker jackers. * In the Tribute Guide, Marvel is described as "not being the sharpest tool in the shed". * He attempts to be funny and looks confidently during his interview with Caesar Flickerman. Category:Hunger Games Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bullies Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Athletic Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Child Murderer Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighter Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Trap Master Category:Rivals Category:Outright Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Humans